2013.07.09 - Where is home
It's sunny and hot, thanks to being on the equator. White fluffy clouds float by, making the sky's blue appear even moreso. Upon the island of mutants, or soon to be 'only mutants', the weather echoes some residents sentiments, that is, 'freedom' and 'warm, sunny weather'. Other's however, would find a raincloud that follows them a little ore apropos. Taking to the streets, the fuzzy blue mutant walks, his stride wary as if he was strolling the streets of any country of the world. Perhaps it hasn't yet sunk in that it is an island for people just like him. Or, more realistically, perhaps there's still that niggling doubt in the back of his head that things just seemed -too- easy. But isn't that what he'd expected? To be greeted by his mother, offered some.. modicum of courtesy due to genetics by Magneto? And that's what had happened, down to the letter. Why does it still bother him? Glowing yellow eyes look to the streets, his gaze searching for something specific. Finally, Kurt exhales and shakes his head, "There is no church. Where is it?" "Being renovated." Kurt had been so lost in his own thoughts that sneaking up on him had been even easier than the norm (and where Mystique is concerned, sneaking up on anyone is always easy.) The metamorph steps around the lost looking blue visage of her son, hands sweeping around behind her as normal, fleshy pink skin flushes cobalt and brown eyes evaporate into a blank, sunshine yellow sea. Changing along with the morph are urban camo pants and a cut-off black tank, leaving plenty of her natural skin left in open view to the world around her. She's not spying on her son, honest. "Those that used to attend were also part of the problem. Those not part of the 'enslaving the impure souls in the name of God' ideals took issue with the matter. It was one of the buildings which did not fare the change of hands well. Now there are many of us which question keeping it around for its intended purpose, many have instead chosen to place their faith within Magneto and the rest of us. You will probably be glad to hear that the one in Hammer Bay has fared better than the one in Bastion, however." Kurt doesn't even turn around at the shadow that falls beside him. He's smart enough, savvy enough to know that a question like that asked to the air will gain a response. While Mother may not be spying on her son, the fuzzy blue teleporter knows that she's never far away. Here more than anywhere else. When she makes her change to her true form, or that which he's come to know as such (what is 'true' when it comes to a metamorph?), Kurt dips his head and offers a half-hearted smile in greeting. He does actually prefer her blue, and her featureless yellow eyes like his. "People will stare at you, mother." As if they won't stare at the pair of blue mutants walking down the street, one with his tail swaying behind him? Really? Still, Kurt's gaze moves forward again, and he sighs softly, "False gods, mother. I've met one already, and it's.. sad." To be pitied. "I'm sorry to hear that it was used against us. I know that some would call us abominations in the sight of the Lord, but others..?" Like Father Mike? "I don't have to wear the inducer in St. Patrick's." For closed services, that is. The request is there for tourists. "Not all the time, anyway." Pausing in his step, Kurt looks to his mother in earnest, his brows rising, the tenor of his words speaking of .. hope. "Really? I would like to see it." The elf turns away, then, his hand dropping into his pocket for his Rosary. A deep breath is taken, and he makes the grand attempt of a smile once again. "Before we depart." Mystique is in a rare mood. Maybe it's because Kurt is here, maybe it's because of their growing success story in Genosha (or maybe she has other plans which are keeping her spirits so high.) Whatever the reason, the smile cannot be ignored. She looks.. happy. "They always do. The difference is that there are many whom recognize me for my true self out here. No hiding, no pretending, no trying to fit in." That she first showed up looking like a human is more habit than necessity. Part of her little game. "Let them stare, dear. We are the future." Some of that good cheer bleeds away when the discussion focuses on the matter of the church, though she's quick to wave the matter off. "These foolish people have been fighting, killing, mutilating one another for centuries 'in the name of their lord.' Nothing new under the sun." When the request is made she merely dips her head forward, acknowledging what he says before she has a chance to look disappointed. Before we depart. "I was hoping that you would stay here for a while," she says in a softer tone. "There is so much more for you here than a handful of documents related to advanced genetics. This could be your home, if you would allow it. Never again would you need worry where to park your boat," she adds with a thin but warm smile. It's one of the benefits of living on an island. "We are the past, Mother. The present and the future." It's something Kurt fully believes. "We have always been." Sadly, however, there is no argument regarding the sordid history of the church. His Church. The blue, demonic looking mutant will never leave it, despite its shortcomings, though at the moment, he's feeling a little distant. Spiritually. Looking back to his mother, Kurt takes a deep breath and lets it out haltingly. "Perhaps this isn't the best time for us to speak." Though, that's waved away with a wave of his three-fingered hand, and a sway of his spade-tipped tail. It's the next part, however, that Kurt turns his gaze away, looking at everything and nothing in their passage down the street. His words are quiet, though he's quite sure that there will be no issue in hearing what he says. "I was hoping you would come." Beat. "To the continent. I don't know where yet, but I know that I can't stay. I have to go." Not the best time for them to speak..? Something isn't right here. Even when Kurt is absolutely livid with Mystique he's never tried to brush her off like that. Usually when he wishes to break away he reminds her of how horrible she is. Pass off the guilt then disappear. This one's different. "No one will harm us here," she reassures her indigo child. "And you are on a schedule," she reminds him. "I cannot think of a better time to talk." Then comes the counter-offer. He's asking for her help. After everything else. After she nearly murdered one of his closest friends, as a copy of him! One would think that she would be a little more grateful to be given so many tries over with her son. A moment is taken to pause and consider before her attention returns, a teasing smile now dominating her perfect blue face. "On one condition. I want you to consider my offer. Search the world inside out for this data of yours, but your home could always be right here. With us." It's the slip in faith that has the teleporter trying to keep that distance. The lure that seems ever-present now since Mother had made contact is so difficult to resist in the best of times. Kurt is an idealist in his heart; and what idealist wouldn't want his family, his blood, with him? But, it's not so much a slip in faith. He knows he believes. He's just fallen a little shorter than usual. "Mother, this can't be home to me. I won't bow down, und you know that. Und I won't allow others to take a knee to me." The boy makes assumptions! "I would love it if it were a haven for mutants. Even more if it was such und a place where non-mutants could be happy as well." A utopia. Pausing in his progress then, there appears to be a thought that crosses his face, a sadness mixed with disappointment. "I would be leaving, we would be leaving so that Genosha would one day not have to worry about the evils." It's what he'd said to Scott, in so many words. His friend had said, See you later, good luck., and here.. mother offers him a place to come at the end of his travels. A home to come to when everything is done, and the world sleeps a little easier. "Thank you for that mother." But again, he doesn't agree to the terms. Clearing his throat, his tail whips around before it settles to one side of him, hanging low, and the elf gains his composure. "We'll be searching hospitals, mother. But where, I really don't know." 'Won't bow down..?' His preconceived views of Genosha has Mystique laughing out loud, the tone downright merry. Genuine. "Are you so jaded, Kurt? Have you seen me falling to a knee before any other? We have no dictator here, no overlord. A leader, yes, but have you seen shrines constructed in his name? Understand what freedom means, and accept that there are no such strings attached to those of us that reside here." To reinforce the thought she draws an arm around the back of his shoulders, leaning in so that she might look eye to eye, on more level ground. "Should anyone ever make such a demand of you I would be profoundly disappointed if you did not tell them to go to hell. Bonus points if you kicked them in the shin next." Righting herself, she goes on to say "I would sooner perish than bow down before another. If such a demand were made of us here I would have seen to it that the ocean swallow this island whole." Hospitals, huh. Not the most exciting of jobs, but a complete breeze for either of these two. And, if she happens to injure someone along the way they won't have far to limp for help! There's a potential way to save a little face while continuing to show her superiority over the lesser race. "Another intel run, then?" How many other parents would offer to help their kids break into a hospital and hack the network for restricted information? "I couldn't imagine you ever on a knee, mother." At least Kurt has the grace and courtesy to look .. a little embarrassed. Particularly in the face of her laughter. It's not taunting, however, so it's not stinging, or rebuking. After a moment or three, it has the bamfer smiling a little sheepishly at the assumptions. "You did say that about the church.." is the only thing he gives in his defense. After all, tearing down the shrine of men, putting up one of their 'savior'? Not out of the realm of possibility! As he is turned, Kurt looks her right in the eye, evenly, calmly, and offers something of a fang-filled smile. "If anyone makes such a demand of me, mother, I can take them there." To Hell. Though, the sentimentality of leaving Xavier's mansion dissipates, leaving behind.. nothing for the moment. It's not considered again, and with a breath taken and the smile returned, Kurt nods his acknowledgment, and his agreement. "Okay." Hospitals. "I have discovered that one of the way mutants are being 'treated' is with topical medicines in hospitals. They believe that if they begin in remote areas, they will not be noticed." Here, Kurt falls silent for a few long heartbeats before he mentions a couple of places. "Ukraine. Kashmir." "Yes, because the Cult of Magneto is right around the corner," she teases a little further. "I did not mean to suggest it in a literal sense." Right. Hospitals. "That is assuming they are given the opportunity to seek treatment in the first place," Mystique remarks with a darkened tone. "Kashmir, really? Santi alone actively kill our kind on sight." Which would make sense, flee one country and bam, right on the border of neighboring territories there's medical centers that claim to offer assistance. Who wouldn't be grateful to find such a thing? I shall have to brush up on my Ukrainian. I assume that we would not be acting on any 'official' business for these field trips?" she inquires with a mischievous smirk. "Tell me what you will require and I will attempt to scare it up." Because she can be helpful. When she wishes to be. Kurt's finally getting an opportunity to experience what it might be like for them to have a 'real' family relationship. She's not even demanding nor threatening to take over control of this dance. Kurt leans in and wraps an arm around his mother to give her a light squeeze before he lets her go. It's impulsive, yes.. but it's something that he believes the time demanded. Insisted upon, really. "They may be given the opportunity in false hope. After all, subjects are needed, und it would be telling as to what works how on which mutations. Obvious physical? Does it change scales to skin? Or does it inhibit the more subtle? Where one healed rapidly, they no longer do. Or.. somesuch." Kurt is guessing now, but it's from a position of experience. Being hooked up and losing his bamf. Coming across the walking inhibitor, only to see his fur disappear? Mystique's offer to help, to gain items for their trip brings a genuine smile to his face, the pleasure evident in his eyes. "I would like to leave in a little under a week. I still have things to look for. Specific things now." He has, after all, been given access to what is left of the Humans First database and records. Kurt whistles softly, his pace turning almost.. happy. Or rather, content in the moment. "I can go to Hell now, mother. Und not just pass through." One week, huh? Yeah, that should be enough time for Mystique to make her next move and get the ol' ball rolling on her own plans. Anything worth doing is worth taking the time to do right. While she's busy globe-trotting with her son she'll have her underlings busy at work. Sometimes it's nice being the queen bee. The hug is returned in kind, existing in the moment despite her thoughts wandering all over creation. "I only feel the need to ask what you plan on doing once you have this information. What's your endgame, Kurt?" She knows what hers would be if she were in his situation. Waaaait. "That's not something many people would be happy for," she offers in a half-teasing tone. "Has your teleportation decided to slow down? A sleepy commute only getting you halfway?" And how might she be able to make use of this knowledge? How very interesting... Endgame? Endgame? There's never been a time when Kurt's felt close to even thinking about what to do once all the evidence is gathered and collated, and wrapped with a pretty bow atop it. It's been years in the making, if one wants to count the starts and stops when he was in the UK. And now, the mutant suddenly feels like he's chasing his tail. For what, now? "To discover who is funding such things, und.. turn off the money." That.. that could mean so many things, and he knows it. "Und bring those who would treat us like lab rats to justice." It's honestly not something he'd really given a great deal of thought to, simply because it just always seemed so far off. Mystique's tones, when they take to teasing him, gains a barked laugh. His brows rise, and he walks a little faster only to turn about and walk backwards even as she strides forward. "I can stop it mid-bamf. If I'm there too long, however, the hellhounds come.." His expression turns a little wry, his words halting in their explanation. "I was picked up for a zoo, und some scientist tried to dampen my bamf. He only got it partially right, which told me that he wasn't talking with others that had figured it out. Und, in a push, I teleported, und landed, well.." Kurt lifts his two, three-fingered hands in a *poof* gesture, and smiles, those pointed fangs gleaming in the light. "You get used to the smell after awhile." Mystique keeps her next thoughts to herself, though she can't imagine that Kurt doesn't feel them as well, in part. And what happens when one group is brought to justice? There would be another. And another after that. So long as there is a rift between their genetics, this sort of underhanded research would continue. At least Kurt won't be needing a new hobby anytime soon. Then there's another matter. What happens when the people conducting the research discover that one of these mutants is sitting on a decades' old pile of records and information? What happens if Weapon X were to come calling one of these days? She would track them down and destroy them all, for one. But, by then it may be too late. Matters for another discussion, another time. "I find myself surprised that you have any sense of smell left after what you've been assaulting it with over the years. This 'zoo' was properly shut down, yes?" So it had been the work of humans and their chemicals which taught Kurt his new trick. It still holds true, that which does not kill you... The Darkholmes are a tough bunch. "I hear that a lot about my choice of meals. I'm told that my tastebuds must be dead." A meal of cheeseburgers each and every day, or rather, as much as he can get away with? Kurt isn't terribly worried about gaining weight.. or dying of arteriosclerosis. Spinning around again, Kurt falls into line with his mother once again, his hands dropping into pockets once more. There, in one, is his rosary. "It was shut down, ja." It's also when he learned (with great shock) that he could take parts of others with him in his bamf. Something he doesn't care to try again. Ever. "Nothing is left. The scientist that did the work is dead, und his funding is gone. So, if anyone tried to pick it up, they wouldn't have the money." Or the research. Kurt has that. It is true. In adversity, he finds strength. And not only does he find strength, but also.. self-knowledge. As the pair walk with some direction, the conversation finds that comfort level that seems to come more and more when the pair come together. It always takes a little time, but that is something the two blue mutants seem to have a great deal of. Or at least they recognize that it is their greatest asset to be used when necessary. Category:Log